Taking Chances: Family
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: Emily and JJ finally have the life they both wanted. Now there's just one thing that would make their family complete. A disturbing case forces them to speed up their plans. This is Part 3.
Taking Chances: Family.

A/N. Hi guys. I think my new motto is 'Never say Never.' I'm suddenly just full of ideas. This is Part 3 and I'm going to switch back and forth between our lovely ladies.

Please read and review. I know I forgot to ask last time . At the moment fanfiction reviews are being strange. So persevere Thanks.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ.

I know what it's like to get blown up and to have it happen to me not once but TWICE! I might have joked about being indestructible except for one thing I didn't know where Emily was. She had been with SWAT heading to the banks side door. It was even possible they could have gone inside already.

Derek helped me to my feet and we went in.

I came so close to hugging her when I saw her but then we were hot on the trial of the unsubs and it was much later after we had arrested the unsubs and diffused the bombs at the train station I heard that my lover was at the hospital. Morgan dropped me off then went to park.

Emily was sat with her shoulder strapped up. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

Before I could ask her why she hadn't told me she was hurt she said four words that stopped me in my tracks.

"Will you marry me?"

After being almost blown up and frantically worrying about her, until I could see for myself that she was okay. I knew I couldn't live without her. So I said the only thing I could.

"Yes."

The look of joy made me smile then I kissed her, being careful not to jar her shoulder though I don't think she cared right then.

I had to tell Penelope so I stepped out to do that and give the rest of the gathered team an update.

I had to laugh when Garcia threatened to wipe out our credit history if we eloped. Nothing was going to happen until Emily healed.

Boy was I ever wrong!

Rossi invited us all to a get together to celebrate life and I fell for it. I did think everyone was dressed up more than was necessary.

Then I saw my mom and dad. I turned to look at Emily who smiled at me. It was then I noticed what she was carrying.

Her own wedding dress.

My heartrate had tripled in seconds. The grin I got from my fiancé told me she had planned all this. I think I was in the running for the shortest ever engagement.

My mom whisked me off to get ready. I didn't have time to be nervous, which was a good thing I guess.

Emily was waiting in Rossi's garden. She was absolutely radiant. The minute I took hold of her hand I lost myself in her eyes. All I could see was love.

Morgan wolf whistled when we kissed. I felt my wife smile.

My Wife!

It might not be official yet but it would be.

CMCMCMCMCM

EMILY.

While I was 'dead' in Paris I made a list of all the places I wanted to take Jennifer. So it was the obvious place to go for our honeymoon.

We were now Emily and Jennifer Prentiss-Jareau which made it easy to keep our names at the BAU.

We managed to visit JJ's parents soon after and I hadn't really had much chance to get to know them. Jennifer's mother had only asked me one question and that was did I love her daughter?

I could honestly answer that I did with all my heart.

While we were there she took me to all her favourite places form her childhood. She even told me more about Ros.

We were walking through the woods that surrounded the town when a woman pushing a toddler stopped as she looked at my wife. I would never tire of calling her that.

"JJ?"

We stopped and I watched a smile spread across Jennifer's face.

"Becky!"

I released her hand as she went to hug the auburn haired woman. Once I'd heard the name I remembered that Becky was one of her two best friends from high school. She did look surprised when she introduced me. Back then JJ hadn't known she was gay.

Becky adapted quickly, her daughter Bobbi was a happy little soul and I could see that JJ was taken with the tiny girl.

Kids were something we'd never discussed after I told her about my abortion. Even now I still regretted it. I wished I had had the courage to stand up to my mother and have given the baby up for adoption instead. My mother had stopped speaking to me when Jennifer moved in with me. Having a gay daughter was bad for her image.

JJ and the team more than made up for her, they accepted me as I am.

Becky had to go to work. She swopped phone numbers with JJ and left. My wife was quiet on the way back and for once I wasn't sure why. Was it seeing her old friend or the child?

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ

Seeing Becky again was a shock, she had married her high school sweetheart, they were still together and Bobby was the youngest of three.

Although I hadn't been interested in guys I had always wanted children. The FBI had kept me busy so that I had put it on a back burner. When Em had told me about her abortion I could see the memory was still painful.

Did she want children?

What if she was happy with just the two of us?

I felt her watching me all evening as we watched TV in my parent's living room. We knew each other so well I knew she was waiting for me to talk to her.

I did that night when I was snuggled in her arms, we were in the guest room that used to be my room. Emily was gently running her fingers up and down my back.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" For a moment her hand stopped then resumed its movement.

"No." She said it softly.

"Oh." I swallowed with disappointment. I started to roll over so she wouldn't see how upset I was when her arms tightened around me to hold me in place.

"Jen, I've never thought about having them because I never thought I'd meet someone I want to grow old with."

My heart soared, "I do." I admitted.

"Okay," said Emily pulling me as close as she possibly could, "When we get home we'll look into what we need to do."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

How I wished we were home already so I could show this amazing woman how happy she had just made me. But my parents were home and we could be very….loud.

My wife was as good as her word as soon as we were home we looked into fostering. We had to take courses in childcare and needed background checks but our FBI ones would suffice.

Penelope had shrieked when she found out what we were doing. By the time I left her lair she was planning all sorts of colourful knitwear she could make. I didn't have the heart to derail her plans and asked for a bedspread. I figured that would be safe enough.

I told Emily about it over lunch. She was amused and told me that Garcia had offered to decorate his or hers bedroom. We both imagined bright pink walls.

As much as I loved Penelope that was not going to happen.

CMCMCMCMCM

EMILY.

I know wanting a child had been JJ's idea but I quickly found myself liking the thought of a tiny person in our lives. We had both passed all the requirements with flying colours. With our jobs actual fostering wasn't an option but we had decided on adoption, but we wanted everything ready first. Slowly but surely the condo's guest bedroom had been refurnished and re painted curtesy of Derek.

Hotch had told us about the arrangements he and Haley had had for Jack when he was a baby.

As usual the best laid plans of mice and men…..

The BAU had a case in Texas where a number of bodies had been dumped in a roughly dug grave. A man walking his dog had discovered it when his dog had run off.

We were called in once they had a body count of six. All young women between the ages of eighteen and twenty two.

The ME's report turned up one thing in common. All of them had given birth before they were killed. Cause of death, manual asphyxiation.

We had no idea if the kids were still alive or not, cases like this were always harder. I could see it affecting JJ in the tension of her body.

When we went to the hotel I did everything I could to help my wife relax and get some sleep. Luckily I had found that a good back massage worked wonders.

Two days later Garcia did her magic and came up with a name.

CMCMCMCM

JJ.

The address was a log cabin in the woods.

Seriously.

It was in the middle of freaking nowhere. I was paired with Spence, Emily with Morgan, Hotch and Rossi. We had the front door, my wife the back and Hotch the out buildings. We had done this so many times it was like clockwork.

I went in first. Spence might be an okay shot but I hit harder than he did. We cleared the main front room and hall way, I saw Derek and he motioned that they would go upstairs, I nodded and looked for a basement. There was no evidence that the woman had been held in the house.

I noticed a rug that had one edge curled up against the wall. I bent down, took hold and pulled it back to reveal a trapdoor.

I called the others whose searches had come up empty and told them what we'd found. Emily was the first to reach our location. I'm pretty sure she thought I might go ahead without waiting for back-up. But over the years more than one of us had gotten into trouble for doing just that.

Hotch gave the order and Morgan and my wife went down first, not into a room like we thought but a rough dug tunnel, lit by a sting of dim light bulbs.

It was a good thing none of us were claustrophobic. The tunnel ended after fifty or so yards into a basement. It looked like there was another building on the site at one time and only the underground part remained.

What I could see made me sick to my stomach, cages barely big enough for an adult to lie down in. Rusty metal buckets used as toilets. There were six cages and we had six bodies in the morgue.

"Guys!" My wife's voice came from a small back room. In it was a metal trash can connected to a sort of chimney? What had caught her attention was the pile of ash next to it and the small bones mixed in it.

I swallowed as I realised I was looking at a homemade incinerator.

The unsub, one Bruce Butcher. His surname was a good description of him.

The local PD had a bolo out for his vehicle a black minivan. And he was stopped at a road block. He had two toddlers and a baby with him.

Each one of those kids would be a DNA match to one of the victims.

Penelope began a search to find the relatives of the children and found Grandparents and an aunt willing to take them in, that left only the baby who I was holding. He had the blondest hair and bluest eyes I've ever seen. I heard a slight sound and looked up. My wife was watching me with a smile.

"Have we found this little guys family yet?" Her smile faltered and I knew we hadn't.

"So far it looks like his mom was a runaway."

"Damn." The little boy would end up in the system and we'd both seen how badly it could fail. I couldn't stop my eyes filling with tears as I kissed his soft head. "So I guess this is goodbye." The case was over and we had to go home.

"Well not if he back with us."

My head snapped up so quick I almost made myself dizzy. "What?"

"He needs a foster home," replied Emily, "And we are qualified."

I looked at her than down at the babe in my arms then back up to her.

"How?" We would be taking him to another state.

"Hotch made a few calls." Emily came over and knelt down in front of me. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I'd like to call him Henry after my grandfather."

"Hi Henry," said Emily softly gently shaking his hand. "So are you ready to be a parent?"

I nodded, tears of joy in my eyes this time.

"Yes."

THE END.

Thanks. Have fun

T-Rex.


End file.
